U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,798, hereby incorporated by reference, discusses the use of substituted tetrahydroindane derivatives as useful fragrance materials. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structure of the molecule can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics of a molecule. These variations and the ongoing need to discover and use the new chemicals in the development of new fragrances allows perfumers to apply the new compounds in creating new fragrances.